


March Comes in Like a Lion

by CrimsonDream



Series: Was it all worth it? [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cat, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 2018。特别鸣谢：我不怎么看球但养猫的盆友季季和我的互助会监修。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Series: Was it all worth it? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913587
Kudos: 4





	March Comes in Like a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> 即使到了这个时候，我都完全没打算写哪怕半个字的soulmate。

Pep以为他再也不会看见那只猫了。

没有很多人知道，他曾经拥有过一只猫，他自己也不确定，对方到底有没有属于过他，关于它的出现，是一种征兆，还是只是一个随机谜题。

他已经去看过哈维了，好几次，他看到了对方的天赋和未来。他应该走的，给诺坎普的下一代让道，像所有自知之明的老朽一样。

他用力锤了一下沙发，那只猫像是吓了一跳，伸直脖子，瞪圆了眼睛看他。

“抱歉，”Pep说，他也被吓了一跳，因为没有习惯另一个生物的存在。他看了一眼自己出门前忘关的窗户，意识到这只猫大概是怎么进来的。“我不是……”他闭上了嘴，那只猫从扶手上跳了下来。

它有一个优雅的走路姿态——即使是小跑。Pep看见它来到自己腿边上扑腾，虽然除了把裤子抓到起球外没什么效果。他不知道这只猫是不是专门挑了他没有受过伤的那只脚，但确实直到Pep反应过来，把它抱起来前，它都没有打算对Pep的弱点发起攻击。

后来它爬Pep腿的动作就很熟练了。

他给Jose打了个电话，虽然Pep也不知道这种冲动是因为什么。在接通前的等待音里，他注视着那条毛茸茸的尾巴一飘一扬，推动着他放在地上的水瓶，蓬松消失在客厅的门后。

Jose听起来睡眼惺忪，隔着听筒对他笑，说自己在塞维利亚城外的一家小旅馆，准备考察下一场比赛的对手。

无论如何，他都不可能出现在巴塞罗那或者Pep家，更不要说变成一只猫了。

“这里阳光很好，”那边传来了倒水的声音，“我想你会喜欢的，在过来比赛的时候。”

“哪里也没有巴塞罗那好。”他回道，听见Jose被逗乐了，一个亲吻穿越电波，悄然落在他耳旁。

“你是队长，你说了算。”

电话挂断后，Pep在沙发上坐了一会，仍然能感到紧挨听筒这一边的脸颊热度。他起身，走向卧室，发现地板上的反光是因为突然出现的一大滩水渍。

那只猫就在旁边，无辜地看着他，不知怎么被扭开了瓶盖的塑料瓶咕噜咕噜滚到了他的脚边。

Pep叹了口气，他决定先给这只猫起一个名字。

最开始的时候，Pep还很不适应。必须要离开家的时候，他总在担心，拜托Manel照顾那只猫。后者疑惑的连续给他看了一周家，告诉他没有任何生物出现，什么都没有。食物没有减少，而猫砂也没有被动过。

后来Pep明白，它大概是有自己生活的方式，而Pep的家只是其中一个落脚点。

但Pep还是决定把它当成自己的猫。

它第一次呕吐的时候把Pep吓了个半死，一抽一抽的，气息奄奄趴在书桌上，发出像哽住又像在哭的可怕声音。Pep甚至没有顾得上在意这只猫把他的沙发吐了个干净，一直试图伸手去揉它的肚子——当然，他没有成功。

Pep不得不打电话，寻找巴塞罗那靠谱的兽医。他打算等下次那只猫再出现的时候就直接抱走上门，他甚至为此专门买了一个笼子。实际上等下次再看见那一团身影出现在家里时，他们鸡飞狗跳上蹿下跳了一个下午，直到Pep决定算了吧，就这样了，看这个架势，他相信对方足够健康。

他的猫太挑了。对他买来的罐头百般不满，不惜绝食。Pep不得不去查食谱，把标准提高到自己的晚餐这个级别。他纵容对方，到了如果让Luis（去了皇马的那一个）知道可能要笑话很久的地步。

下一次Jose来他家的时候，从他的枕头上拈起了什么东西。Pep看清楚那是一根猫毛，浅色的，在灯光下被染成昏黄。对方看起来似笑非笑：你让那只猫上你的床？

Pep咳了一声，试图辩解它有点怕生。他不知道那只猫今天去了哪里，因此只能对Jose说下次，下次我给你介绍。

也没有很多人知道，他和Jose是情人关系。

Jose还在熟睡，他的手臂搭在Pep胸口，脸贴得很近，无论是皮肤的柔软还是呼吸的热度，都是爱的谋杀。

事先设好的闹钟比Pep的凝视更管用，他的头发支楞起来——看见Jose像他的队友一样摆弄发型总让Pep忍俊不禁。他可能永远也不知道Jose是怎么在没睡醒的早上，迷迷糊糊从只开了一点缝的浴室门挤进去的，就像——就像一只挤窗户缝的猫。

Pep眯起眼睛，他可能是太想念他的猫了。不过他是一个加泰罗尼亚人，他有权利多情。

“有没有——”Pep用手指揉了揉眉心，他努力使自己不要看起来真的苦恼。“有没有什么办法，让一只猫能停下挠你重要的书？”

“有。”Jose平躺着，他没有看Pep。这是他们的最后一个晚上，Jose已经定好了下家，他的诺坎普生涯即将到头了。“把那只猫的指甲拔了。不然只要他还是猫，这就是他的天性。”

“我不会这么做的。”

“我知道。”他看见Jose笑了一下，对他露出侧脸的酒窝。“所以你只能牺牲你的书了。”

Jose没有留下来，他第二天还有事，需要正装，不能从Pep家穿着前一天没换的衣服走。不过他还是拿走了一件Pep的外套，裹在他那印着巴萨队徽的气息里，借着整座城市的夜色，站在门口和他吻别。

Pep无法入睡，他在黑暗中看随手碰到的比赛录像，球队没输，而他自己没赢。有温热的东西熟练地爬到了他腿上，那只猫不知道什么时候回来了。

他把猫抱到了卧室，现在床上暖和多了。

Pep开始知道很多需要注意的细节，比如猫的指甲下是血管，被抓起球的旧毛衣总归是要牺牲的，只有在半睡半醒时动手，他才能安全剪指甲而不被挠花。

他顶着已经不疼的战绩去训练，Lucho在更衣室用手肘捅了捅他，对他挤挤眼，Pep回了个自动表情，转头只觉得非常疲惫。他仍然没办法和其他人参与训练，只能在医务室自己恢复，不知道什么时候能好，不知道什么程度叫好。

即使不需要医生的证词，他也知道有些自己曾经能做到的事，已经永远做不到了。这像是一种开端，告诉他要学会接受失去，因为将来还有很多在前面等着他。

他多出来一段漫长的时间，长到足够留给沉默，让一个人变成不能再回到从前的模样。但现在不一样，他有了猫，Pep把其中一段全分了过去，他已经能够熟练地给猫梳毛，在看录像的时候，把他的猫抱在怀里，从背脊开始，到四肢为止。猫会瘫成一团，任由他在精彩时无意识握着一只爪子。

有时候他觉得他的猫和自己一起在看比赛。

他的意大利语学的很快，只是非常、非常偶尔的时候，他醒过来，一时不知道自己在哪里，拉玛西亚还是布雷西亚。

巴乔比他快乐，虽然Pep也不能说就是消沉，他在赛季末已经有资格在补时带上队长袖标。但他的猫在他宣布赛季末离开诺坎普后就没有出现过了。

Pep也不知道自己为什么把那只猫喜欢的玩具和磨爪板都带来了，即使他已经接受了它没可能从巴塞罗那跟到意大利。

“你要喝——”

“哎呀，Pep，原来你养了只猫啊？” 他新结识的朋友开心弯下腰，一把就将什么东西抄了起来。Pep甚至还没来及出声，他目瞪口呆，有点慌乱地看对方哎呦一声松了手，条件反射接住了本来以为要惨剧的不速之客。

现在那只猫又乖又无辜，在他怀里惹人怜爱地喵呜了一声。

弱小，可怜又无助。

“……它脾气不好。”他听见自己道歉。“所以，你要喝什么？”

后来他又在金砂中过了两年。

他像是被世界遗忘的人。

等Pep去墨西哥时，故事也没有出现特别的发展，有很多人不知道他是个球员，也从来没有去过巴塞罗那。他不再为坐板凳而特别痛苦了，这对他已经是既成的事实。他现在越来越接近教练席，在技术指导区里望着坑洼黄绿的菜地，依然有时候觉得自己像一个被故土放逐的人。

他已经不会像年幼时在拉玛西亚那样，每一次和母亲通话完之后都要忍不住哭泣，但他每年回家，在飞机上开始听见有人说起加泰语时仍然觉得眼球酸涩。他结交了许多球场外的朋友，去咖啡馆和旧书店，找到很多西班牙境内已经难以寻觅的散文和诗集。没有能够归乡的诗人葬在公墓，黄玫瑰和蝴蝶从他身边擦过。

但他还有猫。这是他的猫。

而Jose在本菲卡。在波尔图，在伦敦。他在和Pep毫无交集的地方，只能通过新闻和报纸猜测他周围发生了什么。

他们迟早有一天还会再有交集，Pep接受了现实，理解大部分人和自己一样，也有极限。如果没有自信，他就不该让其他人抱有不切实际的希望。他无法安慰沮丧的人，他只能竭尽全力的自救，又或者那是Jose才喜欢干的事：让人们相信可能。

来自过去的空气对他说，你的骄傲不该比俱乐部更重要。

他能想象Jose的表情。不。如果我都不能让自己昂着头，那其他人和事又有什么用。

Pep叹了口气。他听见自家猫的叫声在刚刚接手B队的紧张中又制造了新的混乱。

他把他的猫从洗衣篮里救出来，Pep努力不去想内裤和脏衣服和猫毛之类乱七八糟的。他偶尔会看见这只猫的项圈。很偶尔，包括深蓝色在内变过几次，像在提醒Pep这不是他戴上去的。那些项圈凹陷进脖子里，Pep看不见铭牌上的信息，猫不让他看，为此还亮出过爪子。

大部分时候这个问题不会在Pep面前刷什么存在感，不是因为别的，只是这只猫越来越少出现他面前了。

所以现在它被霸道地放任在书桌上，一点一点扒拉Pep忘记收走的马克杯，终于哐嚓一声，这个他还挺喜欢，新买没多久的杯子就这么报了销，成为地板上的一滩碎渣。

Pep抱住了自己的脑袋。他的手指抓着已经很短的头发，对此有不好的预感。

B队的压力在一线队前不值一提。

他失眠，焦虑，坐在这个位置上的人面对失败时只能孤军奋战。而他当着所有人的面，在诺坎普许下过诺言。他不接受成功之外的可能。

有一团影子一屁股坐在他画了一半的阵型图上，那是Pep今晚第三十二张草稿。那只猫一边吧唧舔毛，一边抬眼看他，就是死活不肯挪窝。他们打了一架，最后以Pep告负结束（而他总是输）。他被自己的猫赶上了床，那只猫贴着脸舔他，那些细小的倒刺在他心头不轻不重地刮了一道，大咧咧踩在他的胸口，拒绝挪开，压得他几乎呼吸困难。

仿佛爱的谋杀。

Pep凝视了这只猫很久。他闭上了眼睛。

然后Jose来到了伯纳乌。

整整三年，Pep几乎没有见过那只猫。他知道它并没有离开，但等他想起来的时候，那些关于猫的一切都落了灰。

他只见过一次残骸。

他以为自己走错了，打开的是别人的家门。他退出去，关上，再打开，还是一样：可能是家里的所有报纸都被找出来，遭了殃。满地碎尸的纸屑到处都是，所有能撕的东西从过道一直撕到了客厅。

上面他和Jose的照片已经被扯得稀碎，他的，Jose的，他和Jose的，所有关于他们的报道都成了碎渣，像无用的垃圾。他看不清上面Jose说过什么，也看不清自己说过什么。

在他身后的Tito比他晚一步看见这人间惨剧，倒抽一口冷气，掏出手机就要报警，Pep劝阻了他。

“是我走失的猫”，他想这么说，但他忽然不确定能不能用“我的”这个词。

“我忘记关窗了，”所以他走到窗前，把那出于习惯留下的一丝缝隙拉上了。“可能是哪里溜进来的动物，下次我会记得的。”

他想给Jose打电话，但Jose没有接。Jose也不会接，正如他的猫不再出现。

他曾试图管这只猫叫过Lorca，叫过Garcia，Jaime，Darío，他喜欢的诗人和作者们；后来他换成了其他更亲密的称呼，但都被无情拒绝了。他的猫从来不回应这些名字，背对着他，或者好像事不关己，直到Pep屈服，开始同样喵回去。

这仿佛一个解谜游戏，而他忽然意识到这只猫是有名字的，只是他一直没有发现，也没有叫对，所以它拒绝了别的称呼。

他现在可能找到了谜底，而这已经不再重要了。

Tito的葬礼后，Pep在窗台上看见了猫的爪印，很浅，隔着玻璃，并没有进来，正如他们之间。

他没有把关于猫的任何东西带去慕尼黑。

又是三年过去了。

他在度假时遇见Lucho，对方提到Jose，好像对发生过的一切恍然不觉，问他们两个现在怎么样了。

Pep耸了耸肩，他说不知道，很直接，因为他忙于寻找曼切斯特的住址，而Lucho看着他，快乐地告诉了Pep没有及时更新的圈内新闻。

你们可能自那四年之后，彼此再没有这么住过这么近的地方。

他在查看新装好的室内设计时撞见了那只猫。

它没有动，Pep也不想碰，任猫隔着五米瞪他，原本油光水滑的皮毛现在蓬松了许多，让原本就吃胖的体型看起来更圆润了一圈。它的项圈消失了，但也在那块地方的皮毛上磨出了印迹。有一小块甚至隐约能看见浅粉的皮肉，但它并不想让自己显得狼狈或者可怜。他们在客厅里无声对峙，Pep想，仿佛也有过那么一个下午，他们也这样面对面，最终是他败下阵来。

当时他是因为担心才试图退让，到底是什么时候走到这一步的？

而这次是那只猫先动了，它转过身，然后从Pep新公寓的高层阳台上跳了下去。

他冲过去，除了空荡的人行道，楼底下什么都没有。

接下来，他在球场边看见了Jose本人。

他忽然想知道这些年的空白间都发生过什么。

Pep重新开始不关窗户了 。

他终于等到对方再度上门时发生了一点意外，被打翻的牛奶洒了他和猫一身。

对方从胸腔发出呼哧呼哧的声音，Pep吓了一跳，他以为它要发脾气了，但是没有。那只猫只是想走，没跳稳一个踉跄从桌子上摔了下去，发出嗷呜地一声，好半天没挣扎起来。它忘记了Pep刚刚关上门，它只想离开这个地方。

它在Pep怀里挣扎，发出凄厉的叫声，一口咬在Pep的手腕上，琥珀色的眼睛亮晶晶的，睁得很大，像某种无声控诉。

“嘘，没事的，”Pep摸着它的脑袋，任他的手被翻来覆去地啃。还好他公寓隔音好，不然第二天可能小报头条会说他虐猫。

他去给浴缸放水，单手抱猫，另一只去开水龙头。猫趴在他肩头，耷下来的耳朵贴他脖子上，柔软的毛让Pep打了个喷嚏，他感到手里一紧，对方就要跳船逃生，被他重新拉了回来。

以前它最讨厌洗澡，但今天在浴缸里一动不动，任Pep打湿了脸上的毛。它看起来太过疲惫，在温水里连眼睛都睁不开。

Pep吹干了每一块皮毛，把它抱回了床上。无论他和Jose之间发生了什么，都不重要了。重要的是猫，而猫就只是猫。

他只想亲一亲自己失而复得的，熟睡的猫。

Pep在超市逛了两圈，终于在把一堆必需品装满了购物车后感到理直气壮。他很有信心，虽然他要从零开始，但这至少是个开始。

等他回家，打开卧室门时，他的猫已经不见了。

取而代之的是Jose睡在他床上，浑身赤裸，从下巴往下都裹在被子里，只露出闭着的眼睛和耳朵，就像在普通的电视新发上看见他一样正常。

Pep注意到他的鼻子还埋在自己早上换下来的睡衣里。他尴尬地咳了一口气，掩饰自己差点被呛到的事实。一道滚烫飞速从脸颊滚到耳后。

他不知道自己刚买的猫粮怎么办。

此处本应有车，气坑了。

他捏着Jose的胸和肚子，它们就像他的猫一样软，Jose的喉咙发出了不满的呼噜声，他的下巴也很软，Pep的手指完全能陷在那一点肉之间的夹缝里。再漂亮的身体也会衰老，但不是每一具衰老的身体依旧能散发出那种美。他们侧躺在一起，很接近刚才做爱的姿势，因为Pep开始顾虑Jose不再年轻的腿和腰，而Jose默认了，毕竟他还记得对方有一个痛到进过医院的背。

Pep摩挲他的手，捏过他每一根手指，肉肉的，指甲边缘并不整齐，是某种健康的粉色。

和他的猫一样。

Jose推了一下他的手臂，“你有阿司匹林吗？”

Pep坐起来。“有，”他看着对方怏怏的模样，突然伸手摸了摸Jose的额头，有点热，他皱起了眉。“等我一下。”

他履行了主人的职责，把还剩一半的水杯放在床头。“我以前没见你这样。”他打趣道，重新躺了回去。

Jose没有立刻回答他。“我以前会先吃药。”他侧过身，枕在Pep另一半的枕头上，认真地面向他。他们的腿碰在一起，Jose的膝盖曲起来抵在他大腿上。“毕竟一切都是我精心计算过的，不是吗？”他笑起来，有一点自嘲，又有一点自负，典型的媒体笑容。

Pep凑过去抵住了他的额头。他揽着那一截后颈，用拇指轻轻抚弄对方耳垂。他知道自己的表情是什么样的，因为Jose逐渐不再那样笑了。

“我不知道。我醒来时就这样了。” Jose小声嘀咕，如果可以，我也不想来这里。

他的脸颊郁闷地鼓着，看上去并不开心。

Pep低下头吻了吻他，很轻，他们的鼻子蹭在了一起，Jose的背弓起来，Pep沿着颈后往下摸，柔软的皮肤和肌肉，也像他的猫。

“没关系。”他说。 “我不在意。”

可我想你。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 当时有个传言，说你瓜开始养猫了，就在这篇写到一半的时候。
> 
> 所以，车就坑了。


End file.
